Their Sunrise
by zippybn
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts brings new adventures for the Golden trio. Their last year brings love, hate, and all the things between. Suprise pairing... uncomplete


**OK hey people, yes I'm back again.**

This story here I wrote quite a while back. And I just want to apologize now for any grammatical or spelling errors anywhere in this chapter.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _I own nothing that you may recognise to be written by J.K.Rowling._

**Now that the formalities are over…**

Enjoy…

**-zippybn**

* * *

Sunrise was approaching and the darkness was slowly creeping back behind the mountains. It looked like it was going to be another sunny day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Hermione woke up to the sound of her Alarm Charm and she quietly got dressed, brushed her long brown curly hair and went into the common room only to Draco Malfoy was already up and sitting at his desk.

"Granger"

"Malfoy" Hermione nodded in reply.

Being Head Girl meant that Hermione would get her own dormitory and shared a common room with the Head Boy, but little did Hermione know at the time that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

Hermione had expected it to be Ernie Macmillan, in Hufflepuff or Roger Smith from Ravenclaw, not her worst enemy but now that she took the job of Head Girl she couldn't go back, nor would she. Hermione wasn't going to let some spoilt little brat ruin her last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione had grown up as an average muggle girl, so when she got the Hogwarts letter of admittance, she was honoured and her parents so proud. But Hermione soon found out though, that, to the wizarding world, being muggle born was nothing to brag about. In fact by being muggle born was the reason Hermione and Draco didn't get along. Draco was what they called pure blood. His family was highly thought upon and to them any one who is not up to their standards, are scum which to their way of thinking should be washed off the earth for they are not worthy to walk upon the same ground as the Malfoys themselves.

Today was the first day of classes and, unfortunately for Hermione, all of her lessons had been set with the Slytherins. And to make matters they were all her favourite subjects only to have them ruined by the Slytherins.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco always knew he would be picked for Head Boy but he had never considered whom Head Girl would be but yet the day on the train just two days ago when he entered the Head Boy/Girl compartment, there sitting inside, was mudblood Granger with her head in a book.

Now that he thought about it, it was pretty obvious that she would be Head Girl. She always topped every class and was every teacher's favourite excluding Professor Snape of course. Who wouldn't expect her to become Head Girl?

On the first days of classes Draco had got up early and had been sitting at his desk staring out into space. He couldn't sleep knowing that for the whole of his last year he would be stuck with the filthy mudblood Hermione Granger.

Most of his classes had been combined with Gryffindor plus his duties had to be done with _her _every third night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OK, you're sure about this?" Ron asked Harry who was so nervous that his hands were shaking and he looked pale as a sheet.

"Yes, I have to ask her today. I'll go out of my mind if I don't. I don't know think I could live on with out her. I've tried to ignore yet just being friends just isn't enough any more" Harry answered

"Yeah alright, spare me the mushy stuff mate" Chuckled Ron "OK here she comes. Good luck mate"

Harry nodded nervously in reply.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you two! Wow! Look how much you've grown all tall and muscly" Winked Hermione "You'll have a hard time beating off all those girls this year boys" She giggled.

"Haha thanks 'Mione" Laughed Ron

"I'm sorry I couldn't come see you two on the train but Professor Mcgonnagal was preaching and then I just got to far into my book. I'm really sorry"

"That's OK 'Mione. It's great to see you haven't changed a bit" Laughed Harry

"Yeah, we're happy to see you too" Ron added

"Oh thanks boys" Said Hermione. She gave both the boys big hugs that could probably strangle any unsuspecting person. "Well we better make our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast then"

As the trio were walking down to the Great Hall, Harry was debating how he would ask Hermione out. He loved her with all his heart; he knew he could no longer just put it down to friendly love. He dreamt about her nearly every night and he constantly thought of her, of her beautiful long curly hair, her gorgeous deep brown eyes and how she would chew her bottom lip when she was thinking or play with her hair when she was nervous. Harry had become accustomed to all her little habits. He probably knew them better then Hermione herself. He would constantly stare at her until she looked up, then he would look away or act like he was in a deep conversation with some one. Although this may of seemed like an unhealthy infatuation to most, Harry couldn't help it. He loved her.

"Are you OK, Harry? Asked Hermione

He broke out of his reverie at the sound of _her _voice.

"Huh?"

"I asked, are you OK? You don't look well," She repeated

"Umm yeah, just had a late night last night and I'm really hungry" Replied Harry

"You sure? 'Cause you look really pale" Hermione said. She looked worriedly at him.

"Yeah" Harry smiled as reassuringly as he could. Weakly he tried to show he was OK even though he knew deep down that that was not the truth. He was nervous about asking her out. Harry was even more scared that she would reject him, although it was not the rejection he was fearful about, it was the problem of how he could survive knowing that they would never be together.

But he couldn't about that right now, he had to concentrate on successfully making it down to the Great Hall and getting breakfast down without any mishaps.

Before he knew it they had made it down and were sitting down at their favourite spot on the Gryffindor table on the end.

* * *

**I hope you liked that, not sure if it's to good but oh well it's now up to you people-**

**Please review- I'd love to know your opinion of this; even if you don't like it, I want to know why. All criticism considered!**

;) **_Righto folks_**

Until next time...

**_- zippybn_**


End file.
